


Simple Changes

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Non-Despair AU, Slightly OOC Togami but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi makes Togami swap clothing with him, and for once, Togami doesn't exactly hate the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deducingontheroof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/gifts).



> I based this off of this little picture of the two with swapped clothes and it was just so adorable I couldn't resist XD hope you like this, Sam

"C'mon, Togami. What's the big deal"  
"Naegi, I've never even TOUCHED a hoodie before. The fabric feels cheap."  
"I let you borrow this last Tuesday. It was cold. Remember?"  
"First of all, that was fucking embarrassing. I didn't even keep it on for more than 5 minutes, you idiot. Second of all, the hoodie was over top of my jacket. That doesn't count."  
Naegi smirked. Well, that was new; he never really got cocky.  
"Togami, put on the... fucking hoodie right now."

Togami laughed under his breath, even though he clearly still had his feet planted. He could _feel_ the hesitation in Naegi's voice when he swore. He had to admit, it was cute. His boyfriend deserved a little compensation.  
"Fine, but only if you put on the suit."  
"Honestly, I thought that was the deal from the very beginning," Naegi grinned. 

Togami huffed. Was this really necessary? What was the point in switching clothes? It was like Naegi just wanted to see him in an uncomfortable situation... which wasn't entirely impossible. The two were sitting on the edge of the bed in Naegi's dorm, the wrinkled sheets making Togami slightly irritated. Naegi knew that untidy rooms got on Togami's nerves, but he didn't bother to clean; either that, or he did, but either gave up or messed up the room again impossibly fast. Currently, so many pieces of clothing littered the floor that some patches of carpet were impossible to see. However, the hoodie, jacket, jeans, and sneakers stuffed into Togami's arms were all fresh from the closet's hangers, which meant that Naegi still had some genuine care for his comfort... maybe.  
"What is the point of this, Naegi. It's entirely unproductive. You are wasting my time."  
"Yeah, like you would be doing anything else."

Togami's eyes rolled. Suddenly, Naegi's arm brushed his. The bed shifted as Naegi inched closer to the taller boy. Christ, he was short; when he tried to rest his head on Togami's shoulder, it landed softly on the side of his arm instead. Arrogant comments had to be held back with great effort.  
"Fine, you brat. However," Togami's voice hardened, but Naegi didn't even waver, "if you speak a word of this to anyone, I'll personally see to it that a wrecking ball plows through the roof of your house."  
That shut Naegi up fast. 

Lifting himself off of the bed, Togami headed towards the bathroom to change, a little sulk in his step. Before he could get to the doorway, however, he was stopped by a firm voice from behind him.  
"Hey, don't use _that_ hoodie. Use mine."  
As the blond boy pivoted around, he saw that Naegi was quickly shrugging off his jacket... then unzipping his hoodie in a swift, unhesitant motion.  
"Naegi, what the hell are you-", he yelled, blood rushing to his face. Naegi was just standing there in a t-shirt and jeans, something he never saw. The black shirt was relatively low-cut, and pretty baggy; it almost seemed to drown him out. Plus, his arms were exposed... that was new. He never realized how slim the shorter boy was, even when he had always been wearing three or more layers of clothing and was _still_ skinny. It almost surprised him that he was wearing the shirt in the first place; perhaps that was why he got flustered so quickly. Naegi barely took off his jacket, and NEVER took off his hoodie, so it had been safe to assume that nothing was under it... three layers, huh? Didn't he get hot?

Togami only snapped out of it when Naegi handed over his own hoodie and jacket with a smirk on his face. Fuck. He had been staring at Naegi's chest for how long now?  
But Naegi didn't even mention it. That smirk was enough. Oh, how _sweet_.  
Placing the other hoodie and jacket on the bed, he quickly made his way to the bathroom. It took a second to undress himself, and fiddling with the tie on his neck took some time. The first thing that Togami realized was that he had not been provided a similar black shirt. Sighing, he decided that wearing his own white dress shirt would get very uncomfortable, very quickly, underneath two layers of clothing. Zipping up the hoodie over his bare skin, he shivered; the metal zipper was cold against his chest. However, the inside of the hoodie was... different. It was incredibly fluffy and soft, despite the large amount of wear it must get from Naegi simply having it on so often. The comfort was so warm and welcoming; why would Naegi _want_ to wear a shirt underneath this thing?  
He quickly shrugged on the jacket, and was surprised that the two articles of clothing fit so well. The pants were another story. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get the jeans past his knees. Why did Naegi have to be so small? The idea of getting these things on was hopeless; eventually, Togami simply called it a lost cause and pulled back on his similar pants. The idea of even handing the pair of pants to him was redundant. Togami groaned.  
Last came the sneakers. Considering the amount of almost completely similar hoodies, jackets, and pants strewn about the room, seeing the large variety of the same red converse was not exactly surprising. Togami didn't expect them to fit, but his expectations didn't exactly meet reality; the shoes fit around his feet perfectly, the worn fabric making them surprisingly comfortable.  
He didn't bother to look in the mirror yet. 

As the lock on the bathroom door clicked, the taller boy stepped outside. Quickly finding Naegi's gaze, he put on a puzzled look; Naegi was staring at him, eyes wide with a slight open-mouthed grin.  
"Come on. You look like a fish. If you have something mocking to say, hurry it up."  
But Naegi didn't mock him. "Togami, you look so... different," he breathed.  
Togami's head tilted slightly, but before he could question Naegi's intentions, he was hauled by the arm to the full-length mirror in the corner of the room.  
"Naegi, what is the meaning of this! Let me change back into my clothes-"  
In the mirror, he saw someone completely different. The hoodie and jacket he wore, as he thought, fit him perfectly, but he was not expecting what he would _look like_ in them. He seemed so laid-back, the complete opposite of his normal stiff look. The hoodie seemed to drown him out a bit, making him look even a little scrawny. Even his hair seemed different; normally, the way he styled it made him look professional, but when paired with a hoodie and jeans, it looked relaxed and droopy. He actually kind of looked like one of the "ordinary" teenagers that he saw (and looked down upon) all of the time. It was.... weird.  
Naegi didn't think so. 

"Togami, you look... whoa." Naegi just kind of stood there with a huge grin on his face, "but what about the pants?"  
"Did you seriously think that was humanly possible, Naegi?" Togami snapped, but Naegi just kept on smiling away. The strange thing was that this grin wasn't playful, sarcastic, or even a smirk. Togami was puzzled of how he actually found pleasure in this weird activity, but with a sigh, he remembered the other end of the bargain.  
"Naegi, stop gawking. Go change."  
Naegi quickly snapped out of it, nodded, and ran to the bathroom with Togami's clothes, half-tripping over a small pile of clothes on the way. How could that kid be so enthusiastic about something so stupid?  
A few minutes later, Naegi emerged from the bathroom. "So, are we done with this stupid activi-", Togami snapped, but his voice trailed off when he saw Naegi. He looked... good. No, more than good. He was kind of... handsome. Togami never really expected to ever see Naegi in even slightly formal dress, no matter how many times he had tried to persuade Naegi to wear something a little nicer than a hoodie and jeans. Now he had finally done it, and he wished he never had; he could _feel_ the blood rushing to his face.  
"Now to complete the outfit," Naegi grinned, reaching to Togami's face. Before his reflexes even kicked in, the heir's glasses were plucked from his face and placed on the bridge of the shorter boy's nose.  
"Shit, you're _blind_." The shorter boy laughed, "but you look so different without your glasses... it actually really suits you."  
"Shut up."  
Togami still was at a loss for words, and those two were the only ones he could force out. Even when Naegi placed the glasses back on his nose sloppily, returning his eyesight, he still stood frozen. 

"Togami, stop staring and help me with this necktie thing. How do you even put this stupid thing on?"  
Breathing slowly to calm himself down, he got up to help the short boy, who was fiddling relentlessly with the green tie. They were so close together, and Naegi's face got a little redder.  
As he moved his fingers expertly on the tie, Naegi laughed. "You should dress like this more often."  
"Yeah right. Do you really expect me to wear such unprofessional clothing? Use your brain, moron."  
"Well, it really suits you. Plus, you don't look so stiff. It's like you are just an ordinary teenager."  
Togami rolled his eyes. "I'm not an ordinary teenager."  
"Well, I am, so you have to learn somehow."  
Togami stiffened. Was this kid serious?  
"Seriously, Naegi, if you were an ordinary teenager, do you think I would be dating you, let alone acknowledging your existence?"  
That provoked a deep blush from the boy in the suit. They had only been going out for a month or two, but still, this was the one of the closest things to romantic that Togami had said to Naegi. However, if Naegi made any further comments or awkward attempts to do the same, Togami would not let it go, that was for sure.  
"Well, still. You look really good in normal clothes. You don't always have to look important, you know. You _are_ still a kid, after all. Does it hurt to act like one once in a while?"  
"Business dress is an important factor of getting people to realize your authority and power. You wouldn't know."  
"But I'm wearing your suit! Therefore, I guess I have the authority and power!" Naegi smirked, but a genuine smile creeped through. "Which means, I can do this!"  
"Wait, wha-"

Before Togami could even figure out what was going on, Naegi hooked his hands behind Togami's neck, pulled him down, and pressed their lips together. The kiss landed off-centre, but Naegi didn't seem to care. The heir's eyes grew wide, and for the first second or two, he just stood there. He hated himself for being so flustered, especially when his shorter, obviously less-experienced boyfriend was taking charge on their _first kiss_.  
Naegi pulled back quickly, blushing madly, face twisted into a look of... regret.  
"Oh god, I'm sorry, that was really bold, I-"  
Togami was still in a state of shock. Crap. Naegi probably thought he hadn't enjoyed it, given that he wasn't given enough time to calm down and actually kiss back, plus the factor that he was standing stiff like a stick. He didn't know if the room was getting warm, or if it was just Naegi's insanely soft hoodie heating him up. It was really annoying to think that he, a person of high authority, could actually get _flustered_. No, this would not do. He didn't feel like having any deep, emotion-provoking conversations about his feelings (even though they were there, it would be embarrassing for him to admit it), so he did what he felt was right; he leaned down and kissed him right on the lips. 

Now it was Naegi's turn to be flustered. It wasn't really Togami's character to do this sort of thing, to do something nice and cute without any arrogant comments to even it out. However, Naegi easily felt his eyelids droop, and suddenly, he was returning the kiss with an equal amount of passion. Soon, Naegi was on his tip-toes with his arms around the heir's neck, just trying to reach his lips in the first place, and Togami held his hands on the shorter boy's waist, pulling him closer almost automatically. Their lips crashed together, gently, but just enough to get the message that they each equally wanted this to happen, and would both be equally happy to carry on like this for a while. 

However, humans can't live without air forever, so the kiss had to break at some point. When it did, the two just stood there, trying to catch their breath in heavy sighs; these sighs were the only thing that filled the deafening silence that filled the dorm room.  
Finally, the silence was shattered.  
"Togami, how do you manage in these clothes!? They're so stiff, not to mention itchy."  
"Really, you're the one complaining? If I can manage a suit, so can you. Don't be a crybaby. At least you look handsome," Togami said, completely unconscious of the compliment he paid Naegi, causing the latter to blush a little harder, "I'm dressed from the waist up in cheap cotton."  
"Really? The inside is fleece, I thought it would be comfortable," Naegi said with a frown, but continued, "and you look cute."  
Great. Before Naegi could see the smile that would have proven his defeat, he looked to the clock on the wall.  
"Naegi, it's late. We have classes tomorrow."

Naegi almost cringed, looking over to the piles of books stacked high on his desk. "Crap. For Super High School Level Luck, I seems to get relatively unlucky when if comes to homework."  
"Well, you should also do some homework on kissing. Next time, I expect at least 90% improvement."  
Bickering had become a large part of the relationship that the two boys had, and Naegi had a certain talent for understanding why, even when others thought that the heir treated the him like trash. Naegi couldn't help but smile when Togami made that statement, much to Togami's irritation.  
"Well, I should change-"  
Suddenly, Naegi felt a hand grab the green necktie around his collar. The two were close again, pressed against each other. Naegi still had to crane his neck back to look Togami in the eyes, which was embarrassing from the start, but this situation made the height difference look ridiculous.  
"I'm too tired to get changed. I expect my clothes back tomorrow morning. If they are wrinkled, you pay for the next dry-cleaning."  
Naegi sighed, but not in irritation. A genuine grin grew upon his face.  
"Fine."  
Making their way to the dorm's door, Togami's mind was filled almost to the brim with excitement, and it was painful having to keep composed. _If Naegi even looks me in the eyes..._  
"Understood. It's time for me to retire. Good ni-"  
A soft peck on his lips kept him from finishing his sentence. Crap.  
"'Night, Byakuya. Love you."

For at least the third time that night, blood flushed to Togami's cheeks. He quickly pulled away, making every effort to hide his startlingly pink face, holding up his hand to his face, attempting to convince the other he was simply nudging up his glasses; Naegi had to admit that that was cute, as it was so utterly obvious what the real reason was.  
Togami tried with all of his might to stay ordinarily composed as he swung the door open behind him and made his way out, but before he did...  
"The feeling is mutual, you idiot."  
Before he could see Naegi's reaction, he swung the door closed behind him, and Togami was leaning against the wall in the hallway. That was harder than it needed to be. As he calmed his composure, he started walking back to his dorm, quicker than usual. The hallways were surprisingly cold, but the two jackets on him kept him toasty warm. As he took a deep breath, something occurred to him; the hoodie smelled like Naegi. It had a faint scent of soap, mint, and something sweet...candy, or maybe some sort of cheap fruit gum. Whatever it was, the combination was relaxing.  
 _"You look really good in normal clothes. You don't always have to look important, you know. You_ are _still a kid, after all. Does it hurt to act like one once in a while?"_  
Hm, maybe he would try that. Naegi's jacket _was_ warm, and he doubted Naegi's ability to even be physically able to make his way to Togami's dorm before classes started to return his outfit, with his record of tardies. He would probably even forget something like the tie, the little airhead that he was. Even though he had many other suits... 

Plus, what kind of heir would he be if people couldn't take him seriously just because of his clothing? Not a very good one. Even if the others made idiotic comments, he had plenty more in store to fire right back. Who cares about what they thought? They were all morons anyway.  
That suit was itchy, too, and Togami deserved to have a break from _that_ torture.  
Maybe Naegi would wear his suit tomorrow...  
Gripping the edge of the hood, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god what is this  
> Leave me to feel despair in the world of OOC characters


End file.
